


恋爱病11

by Satcbnight



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satcbnight/pseuds/Satcbnight





	恋爱病11

浴缸里的水还没放满，朴灿烈便推门而进了，“再等等，一会儿就好”，朴灿烈没有理会他，弯下身子抱住边伯贤的腰，在他的耳边耳鬓厮磨，酒精和尼古丁的味道混在一起，像是催情的麻醉剂，“我刚刚为了你拒绝了别人的邀请”，“你是不是应该好好表现”

边伯贤还没来的及消化朴灿烈的话，就被朴灿烈捏着下巴吻住了唇，朴灿烈用舌尖撬开他的唇瓣，探进口腔里与他交缠，边伯贤的下唇被浴室里的水汽蒸的娇艳欲滴，朴灿烈像是品尝美味的果实不断啃咬吸允，在情事上边伯贤向来算不上太主动，但也不会矜持，他留在朴灿烈的身边自是为了给人暖床，边伯贤被吻的失神，哼了一声，忘记了自己此刻正坐在浴缸边缘，整个人忽的失去了平衡，仰面倒在浴缸里，水花溅起来星星点点沾湿了朴灿烈的衬衣，边伯贤的腰线生的好看，又窄又细，湿透的白T恤映出肉色，已经完全湿透包裹在他的身上

朴灿烈笑了一下，俯下身隔着湿透的衣服去揉捏边伯贤胸前那两处敏感的小点

边伯贤的分身被修身牛仔裤束缚的发涨，他讨好的去解朴灿烈的腰带，朴灿烈扶着他脱掉他身上的衣物，净白的身体裸露出来，内裤挂在右脚踝处没人顾得上，酒精和尼古丁混着湿热的气息缠绕在边伯贤的鼻息间

边伯贤抓住在自己身上游离的大手，"去床上做，好不好?"，他不喜欢在浴缸里做，每次朴灿烈把他按在浴缸里，他都要吃些苦头，浴缸里的水顺着被开拓的穴口涌入肠道，合着朴灿烈的精液搅和在一起，在朴灿烈一轮接一轮的操干中，鼓在小腹，酸涩又涨

朴灿烈正处于暴躁的情绪中，施虐因子更甚，分开边伯贤的双腿，便探进了一根手指进去，随着后穴被打开，一股温水涌进肠道，伯贤咬着下唇发出小猫一样的媚叫，"嗯啊"，朴灿烈被他叫的心痒痒"再叫两声"

肠道不自觉收缩，夹紧了朴灿烈在里面按压的手指，"操了这么多年，还紧呢"，边伯贤听了觉得羞耻，往朴灿烈的怀里钻

朴灿烈今天没有多大耐心做足前戏，草草探进三根手指，将自己的性器狠狠的顶了进去，边伯贤倒吸了一口气，才让后穴勉强吃进，嘴里发出难耐的声音，朴灿烈看着边伯贤紧皱在一起的眉头，才放缓了动作，亲吻他的耳廓，让人逐渐放松下来，开始讨伐开拓

在性爱中，边伯贤是配合的，等他适应了朴灿烈的顶撞，腿紧紧缠着朴灿烈的腰，抬高自己的臀，方便朴灿烈进出，随着对方反复进入，边伯贤被操弄的长大嘴巴，发不出任何声音，浴室里混杂着肉体撞击的啪啪声，还有浴缸里的水随着朴灿烈的顶撞流进穴口发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音


End file.
